


Twili Magic

by BeehiveCrush



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Asphyxiation, Ass to Mouth, Ass-eating, Big Ass, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fetish, Humiliation, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Romance, Roughness, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeehiveCrush/pseuds/BeehiveCrush
Summary: A short, lemon-y MidnaxLink fic. Features Midna being a cute and sassy dom. (Warning: contains facesitting and lots of Midna butt)
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 15





	Twili Magic

It was a pretty normal day for Link, all things considered. Well, as normal as things could be, considering... everything. He had recently retrieved the master sword, and felt wonderful with his human body back. And on top of that, he hadn't needed to risk his life on the entire trip back to castle town!

He felt a lot more relaxed than usual, and for the first time in a while he felt like he had the energy to keep going. He was going to be working with other people for a change, in order to find that mirror Midna had been talking about. The feeling of being alone was mostly behind him, and it seemed as though the world had his back. Overall, pretty damn nice.

Midna seemed to be doing just fine as well, floating along just ahead of him and taking in the fresh air, and humming a little tune. It was a bit odd having her physically present in the world of light, but he was starting to get used to it. She seemed to be more... there, in a way. A lot closer to him.

As Link looked at the twili imp, without putting much thought into it, he carelessly let his eyes start to wander. And wander they did, his eyes tracing down her shoulders and back until he was staring right at her perfect, round ass.

He hadn't really thought about her body before, or noticed it much in general. Obviously she was quite different from a human, and a little bit smaller than one, but after closer inspection he couldn't deny that she had an amazing ass. It just looked so big and round, perfectly shaped in every way. Her wide hips swayed gently in an almost hypnotic way as she floated along, mesmerizing Link as his eyes were glued to her. He couldn't help but look, really. Unfortunately for him, this moment would be something he would regret, as Midna had noticed his staring.

"Watcha lookin at, Linky?" Midna smirked and turned her head at him. She giggled as his face turned the absolute brightest shade of red you can think of, and he looked away immediately. "Is there something you find interesting?"

"I- I wasn't looking at anything really-" Link managed to say. "Just, uhh, zoning out." He could not believe it. Not only had He been staring at her, which was embarrassing enough on its own, but she had caught him doing it too. Hopefully his excuse was solid enough, or else he might face a punch from her weird magic hair hand.

"Mmm, if you say so Linky." Midna grinned to herself. She let him off the hook this time, but she knew she could use this later. She was going to have a lot of fun teasing him, she thought to herself.

As they kept walking, Link glad that the awkward moment was over, the forest around them slowly turned to a grassy plain, and Hyrule Castle Town became visible ahead of them. Their destination was not far.

It was dark by the time they reached the town, but it was still quite busy and loud. Link had experienced this noise before of course, but he could never really get used to it. Growing up on a farm, he was used to a more quiet and simple way of living. These bustling streets and crowds of people were not anything he had to deal with on a regular basis.

Despite the noise, he was still glad to be here. He spent so much time out in the wilderness and in dark, maze-like dungeons that seeing other people was a relief. Midna was always with him of course, but she was... Midna. Not exactly a normal person. She was good company though, at least when she wasn't making fun of him or treating him like some sort of servant.

They couldn't stay here long though. Link just needed to get supplied for the journey through the desert, and then they'd be on their way. There was a very long road ahead of them and if they didn't bring enough, there would be trouble.

They hopped from store to store, stocking up on food and water as well as arrows. Link didn't have enough rupees for anything fancy like a new shield, but he did take interest in a bottle of red potion for sale.

"What do you think, Midna? Worth the rupees?" Link asked, imagining a million situations where it could be useful in the near future.

"Let me get a closer look at it." Midna smirked. She moved in front of him and bent over to examine the potion, very intentionally giving him a close look at her ample backside.

Link froze and his face immediately flushed, as his eyes stared at the luscious ass right in front of him. Suddenly the supple, round asscheeks he had been staring at earlier were so much closer, and he had no idea what to do. "M- Midna, can you not-"

"What's wrong Linky?" Midna giggled. "Am I in your way?"

"W- Well yeah-" Link stammered.

"Well why don't you look at something else" she said, wiggling her butt for emphasis, "While I take a look at this potion."

Link felt a tent begin to form in his pants, and tore his eyes off of her ass. "Actually I think we're good. Let's get out of here."

Midna turned back around and pouted, hands on her hips. "Fine. But you should probably get some sleep first, right? It's pretty late after all."

"I suppose so." Link responded.

But as short on cash as he was, there was no way they could pay for an inn. So he did what any sane person would do and... Decided to sleep on the streets of the town. Super safe, I know. But Link was sure nobody would mess with him, so he just walked right into a dark, isolated alleyway and sat down, leaning against the wall. He'd slept in worse conditions, after all. And the walls of the city made him feel safe.

He stretched his arms out and yawned, suddenly feeling quite tired, and then...

"!"

Midna plopped herself down right onto his lap, her butt landing directly on his manhood. Link once again froze in place, his face reddening as he felt her soft asscheeks on his crotch.

Midna looked up at him and smirked. "Is something wrong? I need a place to sleep too don't I?"

"Yeah but-"

"But what~" Midna interrupted, wiggling her hips and pushing his manhood in between her luscious cheeks. "I want to sit here, so I'm going to." She giggled as she felt him hardening.

Link couldn't believe it. She was just toying with him! Either way she would get what she wanted. If he pushed her off she would get the exact reaction she wanted, and if he let her stay... His face went red just thinking about it. He was stuck. But he had a plan.

Gathering all of his willpower, he responded. "Fine, sleep on me then." And closed his eyes.

Midna wiggled her hips again, but this time Link just sat there, breathing steadily. She pouted and crossed her arms. How dare he! But she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"You know you can't resist, Linky..." Suddenly she pushed her ass down hard on his manhood, which hardened almost instantly in response. Link's iron will was apparently not very strong. She grinned. It was inevitable that he would stop resisting; after all, she was royalty. It was only natural to obey her. She gyrated her hips, steamrolling her soft butt over his dick, which earned her a soft moan from him.

Link cursed himself for giving in, but her ass was just too much for him. He couldn't resist. He was fighting the urge to moan aloud as he felt Midna grind all over his manhood. That perfect round ass, pushing and rubbing against him... It was almost too much. He let out a few muffled noises.

"You're so pathetic, aren't you..." Midna giggled. "You're supposed to be some big hero, but all I had to do was sit on your lap and you completely broke." She kept grinding her juicy butt on Link's now fully erect dick, which was more than visible in his pants. "I saw you staring earlier, you know... You seemed really into it. Maybe you want a closer look?"

Suddenly she stopped, and floated up so her ass was directly in front of his face. Her big cheeks were just inches away from his face, her beautiful round curves filling his vision. "There we go, nice and close. How's it look from down there?"

Link gulped, unable to speak, and simply started and the beautiful booty being presented to him.

Midna grinned. "You don't even have to say anything for me to know that you love it, you pervert." She gave it a slap, making her thick booty jiggle in front of his face. "You love my butt, don't you Linky?"

"I-" Was all Link managed to get out.

She smirked. "Say 'I love your ass, princess'."

"I- I love your ass, princess-" He said, red as a beet.

"Good boy~" She giggled. "Now, to show me how much you love it... Kiss it."

Link hesitated for a moment, staring at the beautiful juicy ass in front of him. Was she for real? She seriously wanted him to do this?

"I'm waaaiting, Linky~" Midna teased, giving her butt a wiggle. "I better start feeling those lips of yours..."

He let out a sigh and leaned forward, gave her ass a quick peck, and pulled away. "There. You happy?"

"No way, that wasn't even close to good enough." Midna responded. "These asscheeks deserve more, don't you think? I wanna feel some real kisses. And lots of them." 

Link's face was burning, but it seemed like he didn't have a choice. He puckered his lips, and without a second thought he moved in and began to kiss her ass repeatedly. The sweet taste of her skin lingered on his lips, becoming stronger as he kept kissing.

"Good, good boy." Midna said, reaching a hand down and grabbing his hair. "Now, get your pathetic cock out and start stroking. I want you to jerk it while kissing my ass, understand?"

Link stopped, his rational thought surfacing for a moment. Once he did what she said, there would be no going back. His dignity would disappear.

She glared at him. "I know you heard me. Take it out. "

He just sat there in refusal, not knowing what to do.

She sighed. "Fine. If you're going to be naughty... " Suddenly her hair formed into a hand, pushing him onto his back on the ground. "Then I'll have to punish you."

Link stared up in awe as Midna began to lower her butt towards his face.

"This is what happens if you disobey your princess, Linky." Midna smirked. "You become her throne."

He opened his mouth to protest but his words were quickly silenced as her big juicy cheeks swallowed up his face, kicking any noises he might have made. Her ass completely covered his face, pushing down on his mouth and nose and restricting his breath.

"Mmm, you're actually really comfortable." Midna moaned, giving her hips a wiggle. "Maybe this is where you belong! You face is a perfect fit for my butt." She giggled.

Link felt his cock start to throb as the soft weight of her asscheeks pressed down on his face. Her ass completely controlled him, dominated him. All of his senses were being assaulted by her smell and taste, by the feel of her skin on his. But his lungs began to burn. He was running out of air, and fast. In a desperate protest, he pushed up on her, trying to lift her off of him. But his efforts were unsuccessful.

"What's wrong hmm? Am I too heavy? Do you need to breathe?" Midna teased. "If you want to breathe, then get that dick out and start stroking it."

Desperate for air, Link's hands immediately shot down and pulled down his pants, and he began to jerk himself off as quickly as he could. Midna lifted her ass off his face for a brief moment, and he took in a few relieved breaths before she sat back down.

"Mmm, start kissing it again. Now." Midna breathed heavily. "And I better feel that tongue, too."

Link obeyed, kissing and licking her ass desperately. The taste of her skin and sweat filled his mouth as she began to grind on his face. All the while, he felt pressure in his dick building as he continued stroking it.

"That's right... Eat my ass, pathetic boy." She moaned, grabbing at his hair with one hand and pulling on it. "Mmm, keep jerking that cock... Cum for your princess."

Everything became a blur, as he felt the pressure build up more and more. His entire world became Midna; he could taste her, smell her, feel her, hear her, and his senses were overloaded with so many sensations. In this moment, he existed only to obey her. And then, he came. It was a release of built up pressure that lasted only a few seconds, but those few seconds were wonderful.

He was so ready to be able to breathe fresh air again, but it seemed Midna had forgotten to get off of him. He started to tap her leg, letting her know he need air... But she didn't budge. Her ass was still pressed firmly against his face.

"Mmm, you've been a good boy~" Midna cooed. "But you need to save your energy for tomorrow. It's time for you to take a nap..."

Link realized what she was doing, and quickly started pushing up against her with his hands. He yelled at her, protesting, but the sound was muffled and all he got was a mouthful of ass. His lungs started to burn, and slowly he began to feel himself losing conciousness.

"Night night, Linky..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little story here! I'm always up for writing more Midna, and it's also a good bit shorter than I would like, so expect more from this to come.


End file.
